


Dirty when you talk

by orphan_account



Category: Magic Funhouse (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, M/M, Short, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arlo gets sick of Cliff being needy and decides to throw him a bone.





	Dirty when you talk

“I’m gonna treat you right, baby. You’ve seen my films, you know how good this is gonna be.” Cliff whispered, grinding his hips slowly. Even with the very welcome friction, Arlo couldn’t stop from rolling his eyes.

“Would you drop the act? Doing porn doesn’t make you good at sex.” Cliff paused for a second, hips stuttering to a stop. Arlo tugged on his belt, urging in to continue. He waited until Cliff was inching a hand towards his ass before speaking again. “You just need to be desperate. Anyone can do it.” 

“Oh yeah? You think you have what it takes?” Cliff smirks down at him, expression straight out of one of his pornos - which meant it was fake and cheesy and _annoying_.

“It’s not a goddamn talent, I just told you. There is no taking.” Arlo is momentarily distracted by the hand finally settling over his ass - and goddamnit, fucking squeezing it in _just_ the right way. 

Cliff chuckled, in that stupid macho way that obviously isn’t how he actually laughs. “No, I think there will be a lot of taking tonight.”

Arlo rolled his eyes, shoving at Cliff's chest. "And now shitty jokes. God, that doesn’t even make sense.”

“It doesn’t have to make sense, baby, not with us.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Arlo groaned, pushing him off.

“Wait, wait-“ Cliff’s smooth, rehearsed tone is gone. He sounds worried, and a lot more real. “I won't talk dirty anymore, okay? Don't go."

Arlo sighed heavily, staring at Cliff’s sad face. That expression was the exact kind of thing that needed to stop. That was why he was doing this, for fuck's sake, to get Cliff to stop following him - and everyone else on Magic Funhouse's cast - around like a lovesick puppy. “Alright, but no more fucking one-liners, got it?”

Cliff nodded vehemently. They were just starting to get back into a good rhythm, when Cliff halted again. "What about-"

Arlo grabbed Cliff's collar and dragged him forward, until they were nose to nose. "If you don't shut up and fuck me, I'm going to bash your head in with that stupid guitar. If you're not able to do literally the only thing you're good for, then you can leave."

"But this is _my_ dressing room-" Cliff began to say, before promptly closing his mouth when Arlo reached for the guitar. 

"I'm not arguing with you, you fucking moron - but if you don't start moving again, it won't matter who's dressing room this is, because you'll be lying unconscious in a pool of your own blood." Arlo growled. He wasn't above threatening Cliff, if it meant he'd just stop pausing. _Not_ because it felt good, obviously, just so it was over with faster. Because it didn't feel good. At all.

As Cliff unbuckled his belt, Arlo lay back, trying to slow his racing heart. Hopefully this would have a lasting effect; nothing else he'd tried had. 

**Author's Note:**

> mate, idk, i got UST vibes off these two,,,,,,, sorry TJ, sorry brandon


End file.
